Taking Over
by anngraham
Summary: EC3 is in charge of Impact for the night, and Rockstar Spud isn't happy with the results.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is placed on May 31st, 2016 where EC3 is in charge of Impact.

* * *

Slamming the locker room door open Spud stomped in, scowl deepening at the sight of Ethan sprawled out on the couch, sipping on his coffee without a care in the world. "You are a complete asshole," stopping inches away from the other man his hand itched to slap the smug look off Ethan's face as he grinned lazily up at him.

"What's got your panties in a bunch tonight Spud?" Raising an eyebrow as Spud's expression only darkened Ethan could practically see the rage pouring off the smaller man, someone really should tell him that all the leather and scruff in the world couldn't make him intimidating.

Fishing his phone out his jacket pocket with the latest tweet displayed Spud shoved it in Ethan's face, "I'm not booked Ethan?" Frustration burned through him as Ethan only pushed his hand aside, "I didn't come here to do nothing tonight."

"Are you asking me for a match?" It was immensely satisfying to watch Spud pause and fight to control his anger. Aunt D insisted he shouldn't be too rough on Spud, that they had both caused their former Chief of Staff enough pain and he'd done his best, restricting retaliation to almost exclusive in-ring action, but now, in charge of Impact, he couldn't deny the desire to mess with Spud just a bit.

Crossing his arms defensively Spud scowled, "I'm certainly not going to beg for a match mate, if that's what you think." It didn't matter how charmingly Ethan smiled, never again would he risk trusting the other man even to ask for a glass of water, let alone a favour.

"Why Spud, how could you think such a thing of me," tone innocent Ethan grinned as Spud huffed in irritation, hands dropping to his hips. "I hear Josh calls you a ring rat these days," letting his eyes travel down Spud's bare chest, lingering where the shiny material of his wrestling tights stretched tight over his lower body.

"What the bloody hell are you suggesting?" Flushing Spud felt oddly exposed under the boldness of Ethan's gaze and it took all his willpower not to back away when the other man sat forward. The wicked expression on Ethan's face sent an unwanted rush of excitement curling through his stomach.

Chuckling Ethan grasped Spud's arm and tugged him to stand between his legs, "I know you're not quite that naïve," dropping his hands to Spud's waist he very deliberately caressed the warm skin under his fingers, the stunned disbelief on Spud's face made it hard not to laugh, even as the desire he'd buried deep down broke free at the feel of firm muscles and smooth skin. His attraction to the smaller man had been a closely guarded secret, the knowledge of how much Aunt D would disapprove had been the only thing stopping him from making a move when they worked together. Something he fiercely regretted now.

Speechless Spud stood frozen for several long moments, until Ethan's fingers dipping slightly under the waistband of his pants sent a rush of sparking heat down his spine. "Ethan Michael Carter, if you don't remove your hands right now I will break your arm," flushing at the huskiness in his voice his temper flared as Ethan only laughed lowly, touch lingering for an additional second before dropping his hands. Clenching his fists he shook with the effort of controlling the combined rage and desire flooding through him in one confused swirl, taking a deep breath so none of it showed, "if you ever do that again I will make sure you regret it." Punching Ethan sharply on the shoulder he shoved the bigger man away.

Standing Ethan hid a wince, for such a small man Spud sure did pack a punch, "easy tiger." He couldn't help but smirk smugly as Spud scrambled to keep a healthy distance between them, there was a small part of him that felt bad at pushing things so far but the larger part was satisfied to find he still had the power to affect Spud. "I'm just playing with you, I do actually have a match booked for you … you and Tyrus that is." Opening the door to the locker room he gestured him out, making a big production of checking out Spud's ass out as he passed by, "I guess it's a good thing you're already dressed to wrestle, since that match is next."

"I hate you," glaring Spud could feel the telling blush spreading down his body from Ethan's appraisal, even though he knew it was only a trick it didn't stop the uncomfortable prickle of desire. Trust Ethan to resurrect feelings he'd thought long dead. There couldn't possibly be enough alcohol in the building to forget about this incident.

"Sure you do tiger," teasing cheerfully Ethan watched Spud hastily retreat down the hall, laughing to himself as the smaller man flipped him a very rude British gesture without turning around. Shutting the door he collapsed back on the couch and closed his eyes, the encounter with Spud had been very illuminating. While he had started with the intention of simply messing with the other man's head it had only ended up backfiring on him, breaking free a desire he'd spent months locking away, fingers still tingling from the touch of Spud's skin. Perhaps once he was finished destroying Bennett he could revisit the idea of luring Spud back to his side. After all, no one resisted the Carter charm forever.


End file.
